


"you're bleeding all over my carpet"

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Time, Gen, No Relationship, Oneshot, prompts, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: based off the tumblr dialogue prompt: "you're bleeding all over my carpet" sent in by magickspills.





	"you're bleeding all over my carpet"

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr. thank you reddie-for-my-ships on tumblr for helping me with this!!

I'd expected the mind-numbing family dinner; as well as my step-mother's genuine smile about 'the joy of Christmas'. Mordelia's absolute joy over the present she was allowed to open tonight. I'd even expected it to snow. 

But there were two things that happened that I had not expected.

The first was my father. He seemed happy; smiling almost the entire night, his cheeks an almost rosy colour. His laugh echoing through the dining room as we sat at the dinner table.

The second was Simon Snow.

After dinner and dessert I had gone up to my room and laid on my bed facing the ceiling. As the night went on the wind hollered more and more and snow pelted itself against my large window and I lost myself in thoughts of Snow. At about 10 I had started the fireplace and it cast a warm glow around the room. I laid back on the bed.

I knew that Snow spent his Christmas holidays with the Wellbeloves’s every year,  _ lucky bastards _ , but hadn't he and Wellbelove broken up? Surely Snow would deem it too awkward to stay in the home of his ex-girlfriend's family for an entire two weeks, and he couldn't have stayed at Bunce's house(too many people already, how were they supposed to fit another one?- at least, that's what I'd heard Snow muttering in his sleep the night before I left Watford.  _ Crowley, is he staying at Watford?  _ Surely not, no, there's no one there over the holiday besides Ebb (I only know her name because Snow praises her like she's his god) and her goats, and even Ebb goes home for Christmas Day (I also know this thanks to Snow)). 

There's something knocking against my window.  _ Must be the trees.  _ But soon it becomes quick and hasty knocks on the windowpane.  _ What the absolute fuck is that? _ I turn my head towards the sound and all I can see outside my window is the white snow, and a red blur..? And is that...a hand pressed up against my window?

Aleister Crowley, it is.

I launch myself out of bed and run over to my window, opening it. 

A very cold and bloody Simon Snow stumbles into my room and crumples on the floor, red dragon wings falling around him.

"You're bleeding all over my carpet," Is all I manage to say.  _ The fucking love of my life just crash-landed in my bedroom with dragon wings, covered in blood, and probably frozen to the bone.  _ In a moment of genius, I close the window. 

_ Aleister fucking Crowley.  _

And that's when my brain starts to go into overdrive. 

I pick him up, carrying him bridal style to my bed. I lay him on top of the sheets gently before grabbing my wand from my bedside table. “Crowley, Simon, what have you done?” I murmur.

I rushedly start casting healing spells.  **“Get well soon! Back to start! Early to bed and early to rise!”**

I magick a bowl full of water and a washcloth.  **"Some like it hot!"** The water steams and I dip the cloth in. Snow's covered in wounds, ranging from small scratches to gashes. There's a particularly nasty one right above his left eyebrow. I wipe the towel across it and he flinches away, just slightly, but enough for me to know that it hurts. I cast calming spells:  **"Don't worry, be happy,"** and  **"Hush little baby."** The second isn't really useful in this situation considering Snow's not a baby, but it's the only other one I could remember. My mum used to use it on me whenever I'd scrape my knee as a child. 

I sit next to Snow on my bed, wiping away as much blood as I can. It's a good thing I fed last night, or else this might have ended badly for both of us. I have to cast **"Make a wish,"** and **“Some like it hot,”** every few minutes though, as the water becomes thick with Simon's blood. 

I should probably go get someone, but I don't think my father would react well to having the son of his enemy laying in my bed, bleeding. Daphne might be able to help, though. Once I'm sure that Snow won't die on me, yet at least, I set the washcloth back in the bowl and go down the hall to find my stepmother. 

I knock on my father and Daphne's bedroom door, and it opens soon after. Daphne stands in the doorway. "Yes, Baz?" She's always called me that. Probably because she wanted to get on my good side- being new in the family and all.She’s nice enough, but I don’t think she could ever match up to my mother. My mind instantly travels to warm laughter, and the gentle tone of her voice, the turning pages of a book. 

"Could you help me with something?" I look past her to check if my father is nearby. Luckily, he isn’t. "I have a visitor in my bedroom who's covered in blood and still bleeding,” I say.

She immediately steps into the hall, closing the door behind her, and walking past me. "Tell me about them, do you know them?" She speaks quickly, worry pinching her brow. 

"Yeah, it's…” I scramble for a way to describe him without making her run to my father.  “... Someone from school." I walk beside her, moving slower than she is. (It's the long legs. Very useful).  

“Okay,” She says, sounding slightly scared. “If this is some sort of joke, Baz…” 

“It’s not.” I hesitate outside of my bedroom door, glancing over my shoulder at Daphne one last time. 

_ He needs help.  _ I push open the door and step aside, allowing my stepmother in. 

She gasps once she sees Snow laying on my bed. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, What have you  _ done _ ?” 

I don’t bother with a response. “Can you… help him?” 

“Why has he got  _ wings? _ ” She frets, wringing her hands. 

“I don’t know! He just showed up outside my window!!”

“Have you already tried healing him?” She asks, looking from him to me.

“Yeah, I did all the basic stuff we learned in school, but you know a heck of a lot more.”

She grabs her wand seemingly from nowhere ( _ Do I want to know? _ ) and crosses over to Snow.  **“Sticks and stones may break my bones,”** she casts. “That one’s for healing internal injuries,” she explains.

“Does he have internal injuries?” I ask, panicking a little. 

She gives me an amused look. “Not anymore.” She turns her attention back to Snow, carefully reaching out to brush one of his wings, then flinching away. “I’m not sure what to do about  _ these, _ though,” She says, her mouth screwing to one side. “I guess they’re permanent, unless he can undo the spell himself once he wakes up.”

“When will he wake up?” I ask, with a tinge if desperation.

“I don’t know,” She says softly. “I guess all we can do is wait.” 

She leaves my room and I’m left standing over my bed staring at the boy that I love perhaps  _ too _ creepily. I can’t exactly lay down in bed next to Snow. And it’s not for lack of room, no. I’m just scared what’ll happen if he wakes up in bed next to me. So I decide to move to the couch. 

Not before properly tucking him in though. I grab the extra blanket off of the foot of the bed and pull it up to his chin. I feel the urge to give Snow a kiss on his forehead, but I refrain, deciding it might be a tad too much. So I head over to the couch on the other side of the room, grabbing another blanket from my wardrobe.

I lay down on my side facing the fireplace. The fire is still burning brightly, setting the room in an orange glow. I stare into it, wondering what tomorrow will bring. 

The craziness of the last half hour finally catches up to me, and before I know it my eyelids are drooping, and my vision is blurring, and I'm quickly losing consciousness.

_ Crowley, I hope he'll be alright. _


End file.
